Multiprogramming Systems Software for the NIDR Laboratory Automation System: enhancements to allow growth with increased reliability and alterations to improve speed performance and increase flexibility. Development of statistical packages for analysis of neurophysiology data. Development of a data base management system to save, migrate, format, and retrieve data. Development of on-line, real-time software to run behavioral experiments without researcher intervention. Development of improved interactive graphics techniques for visual presentation of histograms.